Typically loading docks include a raised dock for the loading and unloading of materials which typically come in large quantities in connection with wooden pallets. Most docks have an overhead door that provides access to a garage or similar type of building. Overhead doors are similar to garage doors found in most domestic homes and may be operated manually or automatically by a motor There are also pipe bollards that are typically at one or both sides of the door.
Pipe bollard are typically upright pipes that have been set in cement in order to provide a virtually unmovable upright member that will protect the forklift operator from damaging the wall or door track at one or both sides of the door. Pipe bollards are typically 5" in diameter and are usually about 4 or 5 feet above the ground. They may be a foot or more in advance of the door so that they are right near the edge of the loading dock.
Often forklift operators at a warehouse will put loaded pallets of product in front of a closed overhead door. The overhead doors may be closed since this may be at night when no one is around to wait for loading or unloading. In many cases, the forklift operators will place several rows of pallets in front of a closed door. In the process of putting the palette in place and removing them from this door area, the pallets often come into contact with the door.
This happens because each time the forklift operator moves a pallet the will typically hit the pallet and slide it forward a few inches to ensure that the pallet is on the forks. Damage typically results to the bottom section of the door.
The present invention includes a netting member that has an attachment device with one end attached to the existing door and the other end going over the existing pipe bollard on either side of the door. So, thus, when the door comes down the attachment device will secure a netting across the front of the door area be engaging the pipe bollards. The apparatus will therefore prevent pallets and other objects from coming into contact and therefore damaging an overhead door.